How Eddy Stole Christmas
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: It's Christmas time in peach creek and everyone love's it all execpt Eddy hate's Christmas so he decide's to make sure it dosent come. a parody of how the Grinch stole Christmas and my first story.
1. Chapter 1

I** Do not own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network but was made by Danny Antonucci. **

How Eddy stole Christmas

Chapter 1

It was Christmas eve in peach creek and the kids of the cul-de-sac were exicited so exicited that they put up a tall christmas tree in the center and they decorated it with color ful ornimants, lights, and a star on top. Inside their house's their where Christmas decorations but in Rolf's house their was meat in Ed's basement Ed put on his elf coustume on and put the chimmney in his room again so he could see santa. Yah everyone in peach creek loved Christmas alot but Eddy who lived right next to Kevin did not Eddy hated Christmas the whole Christmas seasion now please don't ask me why no one really knows why he hate's Christmas maybe for some reassion that his shoes are to tight. Maybe it's because the candy store is closed on Christmas

'no it's because I get clothes every Christmas Mr. story telliar guy said Eddy in an anoyed voice. oh what every he reasion his clothes or his shoes he stood their looking out of the window hateing the kids. But just then his friend Edd came to vist

'merry Christmas and how are you doing this find afternoon said Edd

'how many times to I have to tell you shockhead that you don't mention that word here said an annoyed Eddy

'oh sorry Eddy I forgot you hate Christmas said Edd

'it's okay but don't do it again Christmas digust me I mean look at them thier hanging up socks on their fireplace even Ed putting up underware on his fire place and to worst part is that tommorow its already here said Eddy.

' But Eddy whats so wrong about Christmas said Edd

' I tell you what's wrong with it first it congers months that are close to it think about since is the last time you saw Thanksgiving decerations said Eddy

'once said Edd

'exactly second it starts at Christmas morning the kids wake upearly and rush for their toys makeing so much noise, noise, noise while I get up and find clothes. Next when ever I go outside i get pumbled by snowball's and one time when I went trough my backyard a giant snowball ran me over I had to beg Mandy to let me hise in her house but she double crossed me and the next thing i knew grim and Billy throwed snowballs at me. The final reasion I hate it is because when it's dinner time the kids have a Christmas feast with porkchops, corn, roast beef, mash potatoes, and a Jawbreaker while I have to eat veggetables and worse I have to watch the worse song ever Justin Beibers baby song said Eddy.

' Well Eddy maybe you can talk to your parents that you would like something that you like said Edd

'in your dreams shockhead said Eddy as he pushed Edd into a santa coustume

'ow said Edd in pain

' I must find a way to keep christma from coming but how said Eddy

' ow Eddy did you really need to push me into this santa coustume said Edd as he wore a santa hat

' just then Eddy had a idea a nasty idea a deveilless idea a horriable Eddy hat a awful nasty idea with Eddy haveing a evil smile.

'Uh ho I don't like his look said Edd before Eddy grab the coustume from Edd

'I know just what to do I wear a santa clause hat and a coat oh boy what a great trick with this coat and this hat I look just like saint nick said Eddy as he put on the coustume

' yah that sure to work all you need is a sleigh and a raindeer said Edd in a sarcasstic voice.

'your right but i do have a sliegh and I know the perfect raindeer said Eddy as he looked at Edd

' wait, wait Eddy I was just kidding said Edd before he got tackled by Eddy.

**_So their you go the first Chapter do you like it if you do please reveiw. _**


	2. Chapter 2

I** Do not own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network but was made by Danny Antonucci. **

How Eddy stole Christmas

Chapter 2

So Eddy used his friend Edd as his Raindeer and Eddy put antlers on Edd head and a red nose on Edd nose. Eddy also got a big sleigh with lots of old and racket garbage bags.

'Eddy I every doupt that the kid's will think that your santa clause said Edd.

'shut up Mr. Kevin lover said Eddy

'how many times have I told you Eddy that I'm not in love with Kevin beside's why would be in love with Kevin said Edd

'I don't know just move said Eddy

'as you wish Eddy said Edd as he started pulling the sligh witch was heavy you know because of Edd being weak.

With a slow marching on the snow the Eddy clause went Jimmy house first Eddy grab a latter and climbed to the top of the roof and went into the chimney and fell into the floor below with a loud thump then Eddy got out of the fire place and looked up and saw stocking's then he grab a magnet and the magnet took out the nails holding them and the stocking's fell into the bag.

These stocking's are the first things to go said Eddy

Then Eddy went into Jimmy's closet and grab a vacum cleaner and he sucked up the decorations and he pushed the big vacum bag up the chimney and the bag landed on poor Edd. Next Eddy made his way to the presents and stuffed them into a bag then he grab all the orniments and grab the star on top of the tree. Then he made his way to the kicthen and he took everything from the fridge he took the ham, the mash potatoes, thee corn he took the rost beef why that Eddy was so determen why that Eddy even took Jimmy's ginger bread man village. Then Eddy pushed the bags up the chimney and the bags landed on the sleigh.

'Now i will stuck up the tree said Eddy but unkown to Eddy a door open up and Jimmy came out who was looking for a drink of water but Jimmy got wide eyed and had a happy smile.

'Oh my gosh it's santa i can't belive it wow your short in persion said Jimmy

'I'm not short complain Eddy

' wait why are you takeing my Christmas tree said Jimmy

but you know why that Eddy was so smart and so slick he tought of a lie and tought of it quike.

'Why my sweet little boy I was just takeing this tree because i just notice that you have a broken light here so I'm takeing this tree to my workshop and fix it up their and I'll bring back down here said Eddy

and belive it alot the lie fooled the chiled and Eddy got him a drink and pushed him to bed then Eddy pushed the tree up and Eddy even took the wood so Jimmy couldent warm up with because he was still mad at him for the frameing him inccedent and all that left behind was a crumb but it was to small it was even to small for jerry mouse.

Then he did the same with the other kid's house execpt Rolf and Ed house why by the time Eddy was done the sun was riseing but Eddy still wasent done he went to the middle of the cul-de-sac and took the tall Christmas tree by choping it down and putin it on his sliegh and Eddy made Edd pull the sligh away.

**ALL RIGHT THAT WAS THE SECOND CHAPTER AND I BET YOU GOT THE EDD/KEVIN REFFRENCE SO YAH LIKE AND REVEIW.**


	3. Chapter 3

I** Do not own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network but was made by Danny Antonucci. **

How Eddy stole Christmas

Chapter 3

Soon Edd and Eddy mainly Edd pulls the sleigh full of the Christmas stuff that Eddy stole but soon they reach the top of the hill and down the hill was a big cliff as Edd looked down he got scared and went runing back but his harness stop him annd he just hung thier with his heart jumping.

'HA,HA too the kids their wakeing up now to find out that theirs no Christmas comming and when they do they all well shout boo hoo that's the sound I really must here and I got all these presents to open said Eddy

'but Eddy this isent fair to them you must give them back their presents said Edd

'aw who care's life not fair now shut up I'm going too listen to this said Eddy as he put his ear up to his ear

and their was a sound but it wasent the sound of sad it was glad and Eddy looked down and saw Ed sining a Christmas song to the kids and they where all smiling and laughing. Leaveing Eddy confused and puzzled with his feet in the cold

'how could this be they don't have ribbions they don't have warpoing paper they don't even have package boxes or bags said Eddy

he puzzled and puzzled until his puzzled was sloved maybe Christmas dosent come from a store maybe Christmas perhaps means a little more and they say that Eddy heart grew so big it gave him strengh to move the sleigh around the hill to the cul-de-sac and he gave them back their stuff and the tall Christmas tree. He also gave back Kevin new bike Nazz hair curlers Johnny a acorn Plank wood and Sarah a teddy bear and everyone started celibrateing and Edd and kevin looked up and saw a misltoe then they both looked at each other

'don't even think about it dork said Kevin

'don't worry I'm not said Edd

but they where about to kiss anyway.

'No where not said both Edd and Kevin

yes you are I'm the narrator so you have to.

'Dude your sick said kevin

'he right why would we do that said Edd

because it's the new trend in Ed Edd n Eddy fanfiction it's all about Edd/Kevin not those adventures.

'no Edd/Kevin story's ruin Ed Edd n Eddy fanfictions beside this and many other fanfitcons are one of the many that's about what really happen said Edd.

' The dork right beside I'm in love with Nazz said Kevin

well im the guy that started the Edd/Kevin trend

'gasp you monster said edd

'don't worry I'll save the day said ed edd n eddy in minecraft

'woah it's the ed edd n eddy in minecraft said Edd and Kevin

'yah and I'll save the day said the ed edd n eddy in minecraft as I flew into the narator both an kicked his but badly

then the kids the Eds chered and they went to Kevin house and partyied

The end

**yah well that was a nice random chapter i hoped you liked it and liked how I worked my way into this story so yah merry christmas.**


End file.
